worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reviews
I played through this game a total of 5 times, after having played Chapter 1 a similar number of times. I got all the secrets, killed *absolutely everyone* possible (including all the reinforcements at Zofia's fortress) flawlessly, etc etc. What I liked- -Most of the gameplay was fun, certainly. I wouldn't have replayed this game so many times if I didn't love it. Still lots of tactical considerations to make- flanking. Though a lot of skills are still less useful than other skills, there are a lot of legitimate choices and I could easily see someone flawless-victorying the game with a build different from mine. -Many battles have good gimmicks. Voronese soldiers and 3/4-way battles were fun to deal with. -Graphics are still both functional and pretty. -Hilarious corpse tossing and friendly fire everywhere, yet again. It gets pretty extreme in the fortress battle, in a good way. -Writing was still good. Although there were bumps- Vadim and Aizu's deaths might not have been mourned, but still should have been more of a shock. Also, it felt like Tevoran and Co. generally lacked agency- being railroaded, effectively. Still, dialogue was snappy, characters were still full of life, and I am dying to see what happens next. What I think should change- -Certain boss fights. Duriken. Cloaked Woman, Rudolf. I'm sure you've heard enough about them already. Thing is, while it is possible to use Enrage/Lewd Glance to tie up said bosses, there are *very* few alternative strategies, which I feel is a big mistake. Chapter 3 needs to have other strategies to prevent caster-type bosses from spamming whole-region attacks. Or else nerf them. I'd be happy if said bosses regenerated SP slower, or the AI always preferred single or limited-AoE attacks when a party member is already within range, etc etc. -Casimir. Yes, Casimir. He is a lot more useful in Ch2 with far more abilities and actually meaningful levels of healing this time, I won't dispute that. The problem is that he is by far still the most fragile of the main cast.I feel like he must constantly be babysat, because he will crumple up after 2 or 3 decent attacks from full health, something that no other character suffers from (okay, Aizu, but Aizu has freaking invisibility, so she's almost never attacked). He only has (minor) HP upgrades, whereas everyone else gets defense/evasion upgrades, better armor (even Aizu!), and the other ranged party members have superior range to keep them farther away from danger. So give Casimir some kind of upgrade in Chapter 3 to make him less of a weakest link. -Smaller complaints- it feels like Limb Crusher and Plague Dart are double-edged swords. Limb Crusher makes it easier to catch up to and kill stunned enemies, yes, but part of the beauty of stunning enemies is that they run away, and they have to run back to get within range, so stunning them for 2 rounds takes them out of the fight for 3-4 rounds instead of 2. Limb Crusher's movement debuff interferes with that. Plague Dart... well... it's pretty much guaranteed to backfire without the Onyx Necklace. With the Onyx Necklace, it's merely a *good chance* that Contagion will hit your own party members hard. Both were obvious upgrades to skip. Suggestions for additional content- -Sandbox-type stuff for after players finish the Episodes. It would be nice to have a random map generator that spawns random enemies on random terrain, so that you can test your tricked-out postgame party in a variety of tactical situations. I think it would be a relatively easy thing to implement that could offer endless replay value. -Perhaps an unlimited survival mode, in which, after every few turns, more and more absurd quantities of enemies pour out into the open to fight you until your party is eventually wiped out. Obviously this, or random maps, wouldn't award SP or items or stuff, they would mostly be there to test your skill and party build. -Rewards (even if only cosmetic) for going above and beyond flawless victories. Minimal turns taken, minimal damage taken, all enemies killed, minimal SP used, no items, etc, are all possibilities for achievements and such. Overall, I really look forward to Chapter 3. :D